<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sharp knife of a short life by FierceWingsHawks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223021">The sharp knife of a short life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks'>FierceWingsHawks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BASIC ENGLISH!? by Me [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Past-Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><br/>Adrien was different.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew he was different even before telling him the truth, and the kid, still smiling, ended up fighting an Akuma, putting his life in danger (and sometimes even dying).</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Death is part of living, Plagg. Even a hero like me can not get away from that.”<br/></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BASIC ENGLISH!? by Me [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sharp knife of a short life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote in January this when I binge so many fanfics about Miraculous, principally angsty fics, so... of course, I had to write something like this.<br/>It's little, and really, I wasn't planning to publish, but I said, wth, I like it, and I don't want it to get lost.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you fucking dare,” hiss Plagg, clinging at Adrien’s shirt with his claws, but Master Fu was already considering taking the ring already.</p>
<p>“Plagg-“begin Tikky but Plagg just hiss at her.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna leave him. Are you crazy! He didn’t... he wouldn't want that... I promise-“</p>
<p>“Oh, Plagg,” Tikky says, and Plagg is crying already, grabbing tight and just not letting go.</p>
<p>“I promise I wouldn’t leave him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The holders were protected in a way that death was almost impossible.</p>
<p>Or that’s the thing they always said to those that have miraculous because no many would put in danger their life if that didn’t assure them. He didn’t like it, but it was necessary.</p>
<p>Adrien was different.</p>
<p>He knew he was different even before telling him the truth, and the kid, still smiling, ended up fighting an Akuma, putting his life in danger (and sometimes even dying).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Death is part of living, Plagg. Even a hero like me can not get away from that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said like he knew how was watching people he cares died around him. Like he knew how did mean dying, even if those times that happened, he never remembers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew Adrien was different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to die.” He said one time out of nowhere, and he wants to say ‘<em>duh, who does?</em>' but he doesn’t say it because Adrien is still talking. “I wanted it to some time ago.” And that’s not what he expected to hear, but he knows about depression and suicide, and he has known people, his own holders that thought about it, that they did it. “But then you came and gave me the miraculous and... Chat Noir is needed... right? Does ladybug need him? Paris?" Adrien sounds unsure about it, and that makes him mad.</p>
<p>“Of course you are, kid. But not just Chat Noir, <em>Adrien Agreste</em> too.”</p>
<p>Adrien looks at him surprised and then smiles at him, a sincere smile, not the ones that he uses in his photoshoots. “Thanks, Plagg.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to die.” Hears the whisper of the kid, and he is floating around him, no knowing what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is the Kwami of destruction, not of creation. Not of healing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He can’t save him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is crying, wanting to go for someone, but he doesn’t want to leave the kid. Not when Adrien is looking at him with tears in his eyes and still trying to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not gonna, kid, not on my watch.” But he can feel it; he has felt it before. When his holders are losing their lives, the miraculous is already preparing for the holder's change and is so unfair.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Plagg,” The kid says, and he is crying and breathing to slow and-</p>
<p>“Come on, kid, don’t do this to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has seen people died; his holders died. No one is the same, of course, but Adrien, Adrien, was something else.</p>
<p>The kid wanted just freedom, no recognition, no fame, no power.</p>
<p>He just wanted to breathe fresh air for 5 minutes outside his room. He just wanted to watch the stars and look at the Paris’ lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kid... Adrien-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there was no answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for any error, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>